But the light doesn't go on anymore
by FireflyLahey
Summary: Isaac reflects on his friendship with Matt Daehler and forever waits for that little yellow porch light to go on, signalling that it's time to come home; that he can come home.


_ The light is on, bright and glowing like a beacon of hope in the pitch black street. Inside his chest bloomed a sort of light, a flutter of something. Isaac pushes open the window of the house with the light on. Inside is dimly lit, the walls covered with so many pictures, taken by an obvious child, that you can't even see the sky blue walls beneath them. The boy gently prods the black, nascar, comforter covered lump on the bed until the lump stirs and a crop of messy light brown hair pops up. A bleary eyed and tired looking eight year old smiles sweetly at his friend, at Isaac, and makes space for him. The two don't say a word as Isaac kicks off his shoes and slips in to the bed~_

Isaac hasn't driven this route in years, hasn't walked this route or thought about this route in just as long. There, just in front of him is that bright yellow light; still it tries to illuminate his darkness but it doesn't bring the same safety it did back then. It brings back memories he'd rather forget, feelings he'd rather not feel and hate he never thought he could posses.

_ The light makes him smile, thought that makes his black eye ache it makes his heart feel safe. Isaac opens the window like he has so many times before and climbs in. The old picture, the childish ones, have been replaced by something more...professional, showing off his friend's talent; a friend who just so happens to be laying on the floor with a plethora of comics around him. Those green eyes look up at him from over the pages of The Amazing Spider-Man and he's greeted with a face full of a shirt that's tossed to him. "Hey." Isaac says, voice soft and small like always, taking a seat beside Matt. "Happy birthday!...again, " Matt says, pointing to a brown box near the door. "My mom made cake. She wasn't sure when you'd be over." Isaac slips out of his dirty clothes and pulls the clean shirt over his head. On the box is written 'happy 13' in big bubble letters and he gives a small smile as he opens it. Inside is an array of comics, a homemade red sweater and a grey scarf. "I love it all, thanks. I'll thank your mom in a minute." Isaac says, putting the box back where he found it and lays down on his friends back. They didn't talk for the rest of the night, simply ate cake and read comics; Matt laying on his tummy while Isaac rests right ontop of him~_

There, right behind him in English class, someone new sits. In the same spot that Matt once took up and every now and then Isaac has to fight the urge to turn around and say something his friend would have loved to hear. Everyday to quell the pain he calls Matt's cellphone just to hear his voice mail because Isaac pays the phone bill every month just to hear the sound of his voice and every time he does it hurts all over again but Isaac can't stop. Scott doesn't know and not even Erica knows, it's his best kept secret. Among others. That's what he does now. The wolf raises his hand and asks to go to the bathroom but takes a denture down to the empty locker rooms. He pulls out his phone and calls his friend's number.

_ "Matt, please! What did I do?!" The, now fifteen year old, boy asks for the hundredth time knocking on the front door of the he house since Matt won't answer the window. Finally, finally, he hears footsteps coming up to the dark stained door but it's Matt's mother who opens it. "I d-don't know what's happened Isaac but he says he doesn't want to see you-" "I never want to see your worthless ass here ever again!-" "MATTHEW!" Isaac sort of drowned out words after that, he could see their mouths moving and Matt's dad came over to wrestle the angry, screaming boy back up the stairs. He was left standing there dumbstruck, hurt beyond compare because his only safe haven, his only home, wants him gone too; hates him too. And it hurts worse than when his dad hits him~ _

The beta stretches out on the warm bed, safe in the McCall house and goes through the motions of studying with Scott. They pass terms back and forth like a game of tennis and joke about lacrosse, video games and the upcoming dance at school. He smiles and laughs all the while, in the back of his head, in the depths of the darkness that's still there in Isaac's eyes, right there is the monster that looms over his bed at night and repeats "_but the light doesn't go on anymore."_


End file.
